Les délires de Duo Maxwell
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Duo ne sais plus quoi inventer pour trouver des coup foireux afin d’attiré l’attention d’ Heero…
1. Chapter 1

Les délires de Duo Maxwell

Chapitre 1 :Les meilleurs pitreries en 10 leçons

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam Wing

Genre :Humour et bien d'autre

Couple :1 + 2 et 3 + 4 bien évidemment exceptionnel demande de SETO 5x7

Disclaimer :important les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas a moi seul Sixti est de moi

Note :oui Sheina, je vais faire ce que je pense…Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il y passera…hihihi …Bisous mon Seto-chan

Résumé :Duo ne sais plus quoi inventer pour trouver des coup foireux afin d'attiré l'attention d' Heero…

Les meilleurs pitreries pour le séduire en 10 leçons

Duo

Voilà quelque mois que la guerre a laisser place a la paix, et nous avions tellement vécu d'épreuves et notre amitié était tellement forte que nous avons décidé de vivre tous ensembles, Trowa, Quatre, Wuffy, Seto, Sixti, Lukas, Heero et moi, Quatre couple approximativement, puisque nous quatre on arrivais pas a se dire qu'on s'aimais, Quatre a Trowa et évidemment moi a Heero, alors moi j'ai un plan a la Shinigami, je vais faire toute les bêtises possible pour attiré l'attention de mon Hee-chan, d'ailleurs personne n'appréciait que je face le singe a longueur de journée, d'ailleurs plus les temps avançais plus j'évitait d'embêté Sixti, au secours, au secours, moi courir vite, peur qu'elle me tape…

Quatre

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Duo avait pris la mauvais habitude de faire les quatre cent coup et généralement c'est moi qu'il embarquait dans ses délires, je me demandais qu'est-ce que ce serais la prochaine fois, hier il avait mis du rhum dans mon thé, moi qui ne bois jamais, c'était gay, sans jeu de mot évidemment, je n'ai pas envie de faire mon Duo, même si comme lui j'aimerais attirer l'attention d'une personne bien particulière à mes yeux …

Duo

leçon 1 :pour commencer, ne s'attarder que sur la personne cible

leçon 2 :le rendre ridicule au yeux des autres

1è bêtises :

mètre en valeur son plus beau sous vêtements…

ma mission, profiter de l'absence de Hee-chan pour fouiller son tiroir a boxer (pas le chien n'est-ce pas Cati-Chan) y trouver le joli caleçon a petit cœur que j'ai remarquer lors de la lessive et l'accrocher au porte drapeau dans le jardin….Mission accomplie… A présent restons cool et allons voir les autres…

-Kikou

-tiens voilà Duo, qu'as tu encore fais cette fois

-rien

-bien alors assieds toi on va parler tant qu'il n'y a personne

-viii

-alors Duo tu n'as pas oublier ta promesse

-oui mon petit Quat-chan, je vais t'aidez a te faire un tro-tro monsieur pas courageux

-tu n'as pas de leçon a me donner je te rappelle que tu use toujours de tes charmes pour attirer Heero, il faut dire aussi que tu n'as pas choisit le plus simple

-j'aime quand c'est compliquer

-MAXWELL

-qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait

-DUO tu viens ici TOUT DE SUITE BAKA

Nous sommes sorti et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Trowa, Lukas et Sixtina mort de rire devant le magnifique « drapeau »

-Duo est-ce que tu aurais oser

- attends euh…..oui c'est moi

-est-ce que tu sais courir ?

-oui surtout si tu cours après moi

-DUO TU VAS ME LE RECHERCHER ILLICO OU JE TE COUPE LA NATTE

-d'accord

-c'est la nouvelle mode Heero

-URUSEI TROWA

-doucement Heero nous on n'a rien fais

3 jours plus tard

Duo

Vivement la suite je l'ai laisser mousser, mais maintenant pas le temps de souffler, pus limit pus limit

Ahahahaha

Bêtise 2 :

Mission commande du magazine PABO, avec beaucoup de chose alléchante, pour mon petit chou arrivée dans quelque jours, en fait aujourd'hui vu que c'est fait, alors facteur qu'attends tu ? En attendant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de commettre la ….

Bêtise 3 :

Mission introduire le sexe dans chaque parole d'Hee-chan en chansons si possible…

-alors Hee-chan de quoi tu parle de beau

-de physique

-physique comment de science ou de Sex

-De science baka

-Watashi tana baka me Watashi tana baka ….Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ça fais mal dit-il sous l'effet d'une claque sur la tête

-donc je disais que le tonnerre n'avait rien a voir avec l'éclair

-…quand je te crois la derrière ma la nuit brouillée d'éclaire… chantonnais-je faussement.Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie huuuuuuuuuuuum Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre il est michant avec moi Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaan

-Oh Duo tait toi

DING DONG

Je m'éclipsa discrètement

-ça doit être le facteur

-DUO

-viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-ça tu te l'envoie a ton nom pas au mien

-mais c'est pas moiiiiiiiii

mission accomplie, mais ce n'est pas terminée

-Duo ?

-viiii

-tu crois vraiment que tu l'auras comme ça

-viiii

-mais moi et Trowa ça n'ira pas comme ça

-je le sais, d'ailleurs ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'expliquer mon plan dans quelque jours

-je m'attends au pire

Je crois a présent que le temps était venu de m'excusé et de faire un cadeau a Heero, mais comme vous le savez mon cadeau est empoisonné…

Bêtise 4 :offrir un bo t-shirt a Hee-chan

-Heero

-quoi

-écoute je suis désolé

-ah pourquoi

-j'ai pas été très gentil et je t'ai acheter un nouveau T-shirt noir

-oh merci

-va y met le ça me fera plaisir

il m'a remercier et a quitté la pièce sans ce douter que j'avais fais écrire quelque mot a son attention sur ce magnifique T-shirt…

Heero

Ce n'étais pas le genre de Duo de s'excusé, je ne sais pourquoi mais ça sentais le coup foireux, je m'aventura dans la cuisine passant devant Quatre et Trowa comme d'habitude distant et gêner de leur présence respective …

Quatre

Heero passa devant nous, et je remarqua directement que Duo était passé par là, Heero arborait fièrement un nouveau t-shirt et je devinais qui en était l'origine vu la phrase inscrite sur celui-ci « frapper moi les fesses j'aime ça » Trowa détacha un instant les yeux de son livre et vis la phrase inscrite droit devant sur le dos du perfect soldiers la tête dans le frigo et son expression devint très souriante je cru qu'il allait éclaté de rire, je lui donna un léger coup de coude espérant qu'il se retienne Heero sorti de la pièce et j'éclata de rire en même temps que Trowa

-tu crois qu'il va s'en rendre compte

-j'espère que non lui répondis-je

Un instant nos regards se croisèrent, mais je n'osa me perdre dans ses yeux, de peur de faire un geste qui briserais a jamais notre amitié

-j'ai du travail

Trowa

Quelque seconde de plus et je l'aurais embrasser, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue il ne voudra pas de moi, sans m'en rendre conte une question me brûlais les lèvres mais je m'arrêta

-Quatre est-ce que je peux…

-quoi ?

-te…. Avoir …..une cueillere a café pour manger ma mousse au chocolat, mon dieux qu'est-ce que j'allais dire, j'allais lui demander de l'embrasser mais dis…

-tiens

-merci

J'aurais tellement aimer le lui demander et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fais j'avais peur de briser notre amitié, si il ne voulais pas m 'aimer

-Trowa ?

-oui

-je…non rien

-vas-y je t'écoute, (pitier fais le a ma place)

-normalement après demain je vais avec Duo chez des amis, donc ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas là

-bien

…

Heero

-Heero !

-oui

-tu as un nouveau t-shirt ?

-oui c'est un cadeau de Duo

-bien désolé mais je pense qu'il t'a eu encore une fois

-comment ?

Elle passa derrière moi et je senti une claque sur mes fesses

-aie mais pourquoi tu me frappe

-c'est Duo qui l'a dis

-hein

-dans ton dos baka

-quoi

- frapper moi les fesses j'aime ça

-Duooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo

-bon je crois que je vais aller me cacher

-Duo cria t-il entrant dans notre chambre

-ouiiiiiiii

-pourquoi tu me fais ça, hein pourquoi tu me fais ça ? réponds !!!dit-il m'attrapant par le bras

-tu n'en as même pas une petite idée, tu me déçois Hee-chan dis-je me dégageant le mettant ainsi dans le doute

-attends

-bien dis moi franchement est-ce que tu en as mare de moi ?

-mais

- est-ce que tu en as mare de moi ?

-oui j'en ai mare

-Je te promet Yuy que je ne te toucherais plus, que je ne t'approcherais plus d'ailleurs a partir de cette nuit je dors dans le salon

-tu …Duo

-au revoir

Mission accomplie

Leçon 3 :nier la cible jusqu'à obtention d'une demande de retour

Leçon 4 : lui faire comprendre que vous lui manquer

Bêtise 5 : le pauvre t-shirt préférer de Quatre, profitons de la nuit…

Quatre

Comme chaque matin, je suis le premier debout, je prépare le petit déjeuner et comme chaque matin mon regard se pose sur lui, il est tellement beau quand il dors, j'ai tellement souvent eu envie de l'éveiller d'un baiser…Je pris mon t-shirt préférer et franchi la porte, comment faire c'est trop risqué de faire confiance a Duo, j'aime Trowa plus que tout et si je n'ai pas son amour je voudrais au moins garder son amitié, alors je préfère encore ne rien dire

-bonjour Tenshi

-salut Sixti

-Duo est passé par là

-pour qu'elle raison

-il y a une phrase véridique sur ton dos

-et laquelle ?

-Trowa aime moi !!! tiens attrape je l 'ai lessivé hier

-merci

-tu veux que je. ..

-non je vais le garder comme ça

-c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?

-Sixti, non…

-tu ne vas pas bien, tu veux me le caché mais je le vois, tu dépéri Tenshi

-j'en peux plus, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre, et pourtant j'ai envie de le toucher de l'embrasser, d'être avec lui simplement

-Quatre…

-Sixti qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

Heero

J'avais beau essayer rien n'y faisait, je ne savais pas dormir si il était pas a côté…

-Duo

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, il est trop tôt pour ce lever

-tu dors pas

-ça ce voit non

-aller ça suffit tu reviens dans notre chambre

-hein

-j'arrive pas a dormir si tu n'es pas a côté

-a une seule condition

-laquelle ?

-tu dors dans mon lit

-avec toi

-oui, j'ai eu peur tout seul dans le noir

-aller viens….

Leçon 5 :toujours profité de la situation qui s'offre a vous…

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Les délires de Duo Maxwell

Chapitre 2 :La suite de la leçon

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam Wing

Genre :Humour et bien d'autre

Couple :1 + 2 et 3 + 4 bien évidemment exceptionnel demande de SETO 5x7

Disclaimer :important les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas a moi seul Sixti est de moi

Note :oui Sheina, je vais faire ce que je pense…Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il y passera…hihihi …Bisous mon Seto-chan

Résumé :Duo continue sa chasse a l'Heero, sans oublier le souhait de Quatre de ce mettre en couple avec Trowa, attention, le spectacle commence…

La suite de la leçon 

Duo

Ca y est j'ai passé deux heure blotti contre lui, mais y m'a même pas toucher, même pas fait un geste ouiiiiiiiiiiiin, y m'a juste foutu en bas du lit… Mais on a déjà fait un pas, il a dormi avec moi euh…tt(désolée, je sais je suis folle)Mais je suis tellement heureux de ça, j'étais tellement bien contre mon Heero…

Bêtise 6 : toujours dans la phase je nie ma cible, risquez gros, cacher les jolies chaussure de Sixti…même peut-être lui emprunter vu que mon pied est aussi petit que le siens…

Sixti

-Lukas, t'as pas vu mes chaussures

-lesquelles t'en as tellement ?

-mes talons ceux que je met pour le boulot

-t'as qu'a mettre des baskets

-tu as déjà vu une secrétaire avec des basket toi ?

-humhumhim

-idiot

-demande a notre gaffeur si il ne les as pas vu

-DUO

…

Duo

-elle me vont bien tu trouve pas Quatre

-quand Sixti te tombera dessus tu ne fera plus cette tête là

-Duo, tu me rends mes chaussures

-salut, ça me va bien non

-Duo, si je suis en retard a cause de toi ça va aller mal

-tu m'attrapera pas eu

-a non

Je senti alors une main m'attraper le coup

-d'accord d'accord ze rends ze rends aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-ça fais mal hein Duo

-t'es méchante

-bon maintenant tu vas te calmer parce que moi je ne suis pas patiente

-d'accord d'accord

-tu m'embêtera plus

-promiiiiiiiiiis

Non, Sixti je l'embêterais plus…

Quelque jours plus tard

Heero

J'étais inquiet la présence de Duo, qui d'habitude m'énervais, me manquais, depuis le jours ou il a promis de ne plus m'approcher, il ne venais plus, il dormais a côté point barre

-Duo ?

-oui

-je peu te parler avant que l'on rejoigne les autres

-je t'écoute Heero

-dis si tu as envie de faire des sales coups ben fais le ça me manque, je t'en prie applique toi a me faire des blagues

-j'y manquerais pas Hee-chan dit-il l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue avant de s'évader de notre chambre

Ca peut paraître idiot mais je crois que l'iceberg est en train de fondre…

Duo

leçon 6 : ne jamais désespérer

-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie

Il m'a demander de continuer a l'ennuyer

Bêtise 7 :un peu d'eau ça remet les idées en place

Ma mission remplir un seau d'eau avec un peu de farine et faire qu'il tombe sur la tête d'Heero…

Le mieux au dessus de la porte de notre chambre et attendre que mon soldat rentre

-Duo, tu es là

-oui

le seau se retourna alors sur sa tête

Je me demanda quel serais sa réaction, il m'a fixé longuement avant d'éclaté de rire en même temps que moi

-tu m'as eu

-tu voulais me demander quelque chose

-oui je veux que tu porte ça sans regarder ce qui est inscrit derrière

-a quel jeu tu joue Hee-chan dis-je me rapprochant de lui

-aller met le

-fait attention c'est un jeu risqué,

- tu veux sans doute que je te le mette

-a une seule condition tu dois dormir avec moi…

-ce soir ou tout les soir

-là c'est a toi de voir,

-aller met moi se truc

-vas prendre une douche

-tu ne veux pas en prendre une, je te mettrais le t-shirt après

-non tout a l'heure

leçon 7 :faire languir la cible

le soir

-aller venez ça va être marrant

-vraiment

-et on fera tricher un peu la bouteille

-Duo !!!

-aller Quatre les autre sont partant

-d'accord mais si ça tombe sur Trowa je me barre

-bon la règle sur la bouche, sur la joue ou sur le front

Quatre

La bouteille lancée par Duo tourna pour désigner le premier concourant

- Trowa c'est toi qui dois lancé la bouteille

-ok

Pas moi pitier pas moi, la bouteille se pointa sur moi, mais ou va t'il m'embrasser

-Quatre

Je m'approcha alors au milieu du cercle et Trowa aussi, il me regarda gêner, il hésitais, et tendrement il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front…

Quelque jours plus tard

Duo

Heero était parti très tôt se matin et j'en avait profité pour repeindre la porte de notre chambre en rose

Leçon 8 :mettre une peu de couleur dans notre vie

Bêtise 7 :repeindre la porte de la chambre

Ce soir je pars avec Quatre, je vais mettre mon plan en action pour le pousser dans les bras de Trowa …

-coucou je suis rentrer

-bonjour Hee-chan

-ta remis en couleur

-ouiiiiiii

-et quoi ?

-la porte de la chambre

-quel couleur ?

-rose

-pourquoi rose ?

-a voir

leçon 9 :Quand enfin l'iceberg fond, oser faire un geste tendre

-alors comment trouve tu ma porte dis-je passant ma main autour de sa taille

-elle est jolie me dit-il en souriant

Bêtise 9 :le mettre en condition

-Heero ?

-oui ?

-j'ai oublier mes vêtement sur mon lit et je suis pas très habiller tu veux bien me les passer

-oui

-merci

Il a ouvert la porte et m'a trouver totalement nu en train d'essuyer mes cheveux

-oh euh pardon

-c'est rien merci Heero

-euh de rien

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aller aussi vite pour refermer une porte…

Minuit… 

Sixtina

Quatre et Duo était sorti depuis de longue heure, il était presque minuit il n'était toujours pas rentrer, je me demandais ce qui ce passait et je commençais a m'inquiété bien que je fasse totalement confiance a mon frère je manquais de confiance envers Duo…Le reste des g-boys et moi même étions dans le salon et plus le temps avançais et moins j'avais d'ongle tellement je m'énervais, quand soudain la porte d'entrée claqua et on entendit deux voix chanté un peu faux

-Quatre Raberba Winner et Duo Maxwell !

-Sixti ne soit pas trop dure on a été faire un tour

-a oui et dans quel bar ?

-dans une soirée avec beaucoup de jus de fruit

-Quatre tu monte te coucher

-ok d'accord, a tantôt Trowa

La porte se referma sur Quatre et je me mis a engueulé Duo

-qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait boire ?

-du ponsche

-et tu trouve ça drôle sans doute ?

-très drôle

-bien, moi je trouve ça drôle dis-je lui donnant une gifle

-arrête ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour le frapper

-bien Heero, puisque tu le soutien demain matin vous partirez tout les deux de chez moi

-tu nous mets dehors ?

-je pense que Duo en a fait assez, Trowa va t'occuper de Quatre

-ok

-Sixtina ?

-oui Wufei

-peut-être pourrait-on donné une autre chance a Duo, laisse passer la nuit on verra ça demain

-sans doute, aller tout les deux vous couchez, on en reparlera demain

Je me laissa tomber sur le divan et me retourna sur Wuffy

-Quatre va être infernal après ça

-sans doute déjà la dernière fois ce n'était pas la joie

-non, faire des blagues osées et chanté a tu tête qu'il a envie de faire des galipettes et avec Trowa qui plus est !!!C'est sûre que ce n'était pas la joie

-certes…

-il ne fera jamais que des bêtises

-peut-être qu'il est temps que tu te rende compte que ce n'est plus un enfant

-peut-être…

Trowa

Quand j'ouvris la porte de notre chambre, il y avait de la musique et je me rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait plus de matelas sur les lits et c'est finalement en avançant plus loin que je trouva Quatre, a moitié nu couché sur les deux matelas réunis, il ne partait qu'un boxer blanc et de grande ailes noires…

-Quatre ?

-enfin tu est venu…

-Quatre arrête de jouer, tu vas remettre ça en ordre et aller te coucher

Je le sentis soudain se collé a moi et se mettre a me caresser

-Quatre s'il te plaît arrête, tu es bourré tu sais pas ce que tu fait

-aller Trowa je sais que tu en a envie, aller prends moi

-non, je peux pas dis-je avant de m'enfuir

-c'est pas grave tu reviendra

Je me précipita hors de la chambre et dévala l'escalier

-Sixti

-quoi ?

-Quatre ne sait pas ce qui fait, il me fait des avances, il est bourré je n'ai pas envie de profité de la situation il faut que tu y aille toi

-c' est pas vrai ça commence déjà, reste ici

Sixtina

J'arriva dans la chambre et l'ouvrit délicatement, la lumière était éteinte

-je savais que tu reviendrais mon joli Trowa

-alors Quatre y paraît que tu nous pète un câble

-non, j'attends Trowa

-bon tu prends ton matelas et tu vas dormir dans ma chambre ainsi tu le laissera tranquille, pauvre Trowa !

-c'est cela oui

-décidément l'alcool ne te vas pas, tu te dépêche de m'obéir

-d'accord

Duo

J'étais en plein fou rire

-et ça te fait rire

-oui beaucoup

-a cause de toi on sera peut-être mis dehors

-peut-être que je ferais moins de bêtises si tu t'intéressais a moi

-a bon, c'est pour ça

-j'ai envie de toi et tu ne me regarde pas, il faut bien que je trouve des moyens pour attiré ton attention

Et dans la pénombre je me sentis soudain attirer par une silhouette celle d'Heero, qui m'embrassa passionnément

-qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne te regarde pas, dés le premier jour j'ai eu envie de te faire l'amour…

leçon 10 :après l'effort le réconfort

Sixtina

-bon Trowa, Wufei, Lukas la nuit va être longue alors je vous propose qu'on aille tous se coucher

-oui je crois que ça vaudrait mieux

Quatre

Après quelque minutes a faire la tête j'entendis Sixti et Lukas entrer déjà en pyjama, je fis mine de faire semblant de dormir tout seul bien gentiment sur mon matelas et Sixti ne remarqua même pas mon stratagème elle s'est endormie après quelque dizaines de minutes… Je pris alors doucement mon matelas et m'éclipsa en vitesse et sans bruits pour me glisser dans notre chambre a Trowa et a moi, je déposa mon matelas délicatement a quelques centimètre de son lit avant de pousser son matelas a terre avec Trowa dormant dessus

-qu'est-ce qui ce passe dit-il se retrouvant allongé sur son matelas revenu au sol a côté du miens

-calme toi Trowa, dis-je me mettant a cheval au dessus de son entrejambe avant de m'allongé sur lui

-arrête tu ne sais pas se que tu fait…

-je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi et conscient de mes gestes

-arrête ou je ne pourrais plus me retenir

-mais c'est ce que j'attends, prends moi tout de suite dis-je accentuant mes caresses

-oh Quatre…

Je l'interrompis alors embrassant passionnément ses lèvres au goût de paradis

-promet moi que si je te fais l'amour tu t'en rappellera encore demain

-c'est jurer

C'est alors qu'il m'enleva le seul vêtement que je portais et nous retourna prenant le dessus et m'embrassant a son tour et caressant ma peau du bout de ses doigts mettant tout mes sens en éveille. A mon tour je le défit de son boxer et entreprit la découverte de son corps

-ah non c'est moi qui mène dis-je nous ramenant a notre position de départ. Sous sa caresse je me rendit vite compte que mon membre se mettait a durcir me remplissant d'allégresse, je me dis qu'il était temps, temps de prendre enfin possession de lui de ne plus faire qu'un, j'introduit délicatement plusieurs doigt dans son intimité avant d'y pénétrer, lui arrachant une légère plainte, je m'imprégna alors dans un vas et viens d'abord lent puis accélérer jusqu'au moment ou je me vida, je me défit alors délicatement de mon amant avant de le parcourir de ma langue, de mes baisers et de mes caresses, je l'embrassa une dernière fois et m'allongea a ses côtés totalement épanoui

-ah non, ce n'est pas fini, c'est a mon tour a présent dit-il glissant son doigt dans mon intimité m'arrachant un cris de plaisir

C'est alors que voyant ma plénitude, il s'introduit en moi sans plus attendre imprégnant un vas et viens empresser, j'étais au paroxysme du plaisir, j'atteignais l'extase, le septième ciel, le paradis… Il dissipa enfin en moi son essence et se retira avant de commencer un long périple sur mon corps enflammer s'arrêtant quelque instant sur mon membre une nouvelle fois en érection, il se délecta alors de ma semence et termina se magnifique moment d'un long et langoureux baiser, s'allongeant a mes côtés et m'entourant de ses bras…

-promet moi que se moment restera encrer dans ta mémoire pour l'éternité…

-promis…

Je m'endormis paisiblement entre ses bras heureux et emplis d'un sentiment nouveau que je n'avais jamais encore ressenti auparavant…L'amour…

Le lendemain

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent ébloui par la lumière du soleil, j'étais épanouis mais quel dommage tout ceci n'était sans doute qu'un nouveau rêve

-mais quel rêve magnifique dis-je dans un long et profond soupir

-c'étais loin d'être un rêve Quat-chan

-hein

Je me regarda puis me retourna et découvrit avec bonheur que tout les événement de la veille était parfaitement réel

-merci Trowa, merci pour hier

-non merci a toi

-Trowa, je t'aime

Sa main se glissa sur ma joue et dans mes cheveux et il m'embrassa passionnément

-je t'aime mon ange

-je crois que l'on ferait mieux de ranger, si Sixtina arrive c'est notre mort a tout les deux

-oui, allez debout

-Trowa j'ai mal a la tête

-c'est normal ton jus de fruits c'était du ponsche

-quoi ?

-et oui tu était souls

-Sixti va m'engueuler quand je vais me lever

-ne t'inquiète pas je serais clémente

-hum, Sixti, je peux tout t'expliquer

-il n'y a rien que tu dois m'expliquer Quatre, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu as l'âge de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu n'est plus un enfant dit-elle avant de partir

-tu crois qu'elle est fâchée, je n'aime pas le ton qu'elle a employé

-je ne sais pas ! je crois qu'elle vient de réalisé que son Quat-chan est un homme et de plus un bel homme …

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
